As well known in the art, diabetes arises from abnormal secretion of insulin of the pancreas. Therefore, it is necessary for a diabetic to measure the blood glucose level before a meal and dose insulin in response to the blood glucose level.
Conventionally, in order to allow a patient or a family of the patient in a home to measure the blood glucose level simply and conveniently, the assignee of the present invention has developed and manufactures and sells a blood glucose level measuring apparatus (hereinafter referred to as “blood glucose meter”). Examples of blood glucose meters are described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-19888 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-318928
In a hospital caring for a large number of patients, a safety countermeasure is required to prevent mix-up of patients, overlapping dosage of insulin and so forth. Further, it is necessary to collectively carry out a blood glucose level measuring process and an insulin dosage process for many patients while taking the medical working efficiency into consideration.
Now, a new blood glucose meter is desired which is refined in function from the point of view of safety, operational efficiency and so forth and is intended for a medical site or facility. In order to prevent a medical mishap, it is investigated to confirm, in the case where a blood glucose meter is used in a hospital, personal identification information to confirm a nurse who should carry out blood glucose level measurement and confirm each patient to measure the blood glucose level of the patient.
However, an apparatus which cannot carry out measurement if identification information of a user such as a nurse or identification information of a patient is not inputted to the apparatus upon sudden change of the condition of a patient, upon a natural calamity such as earthquake or in a like situation is not well suited to coping quickly with the situation.